This invention relates, in general, to a device for packaging and displaying a circular or disc-shaped media and other materials and a method for packaging such disc-shaped media and other materials and, in particular, to containers and methods for initially packaging and thereafter repeatedly storing disc-shaped media together with or without other materials.
Still more particularly the present invention relates to a new and improved container for initially packaging and thereafter repeated storing of disc-shaped media and other materials in stacked relationship, having a first chamber and a second chamber stacked on top of one another for respectively receiving and securely retaining the disc media and the other materials.
Still more particularly the present invention further relates to a new and improved method for initially packaging and thereafter repeated storing of media and other materials in stacked relationship, wherein in a preferred embodiment the media is releasably retained within the cover of a first container such that the media is permitted to move rotationally while being limited in linear movement both perpendicularly and parallel to the plane of the media, and the other materials are placed inside an open ended second container. The cover is then releasably attached to the first container, which first container is then inserted into the second container through the open end and releasably attached to the second container such that the first container serves to seal the open end of the second container.
Packaging and storage devices for media are generally known. Disc-shaped media, such as CD""s, DVD""s or CD-ROM""s, encounter special problems in handling, packaging and storage due to their delicate, flat recorded surfaces. Such disc media is generally sold in plastic cases which are sometimes referred to as xe2x80x9cjewel boxes.xe2x80x9d Such cases are generally rectangular and have a mounting hub for holding the disc media by its center aperture. Such cases are usually kept after purchase of the disc media and utilized for re-packaging of the disc media between usage. Such jewel boxes are impractical packaging containers for shipping because of their small dimensions and easy breakage, and they thus require substantial additional packaging material or placement in larger shipping containers. Disc media is routinely sold with other materials (whether directly related to the content of the disc media, i.e., ancillary, or otherwise). At the present time, disc media in such xe2x80x9cjewel boxesxe2x80x9d is commonly packaged together with ancillary materials in larger rectangular shaped cardboard boxes for shipping, sale and packaging. The xe2x80x9cjewel boxesxe2x80x9d are necessary to reliably protect the disc media from contact with the ancillary materials in the larger cardboard boxes. Such plastic case/cardboard box combination package arrangements are not only expensive, they also do not lend themselves to easy and secure repeated re-storage of the disc media and ancillary materials. They are often damaged during initial opening and repeated re-storage. They are often unable after initial opening to securely re-store the disc media (in the jewel box) and the other materials together in the cardboard packaging in a manner to preclude contact with each other. They frequently become unsightly after initial opening and repeated re-storage. They are, themselves, difficult to handle and store.
Other types of packaging and storage devices are needed to organize, protect, ship, display at retail and store disc media sold and/or shipped in combination with ancillary materials.
A need also exists for devices which can effectively and efficiently organize, protect, ship, display at retail and store disc shaped media with other materials.
An opportunity exists that is not being commercially exploited at the present time to distribute disc-shaped recording media with materials that are either ancillary or wholly unrelated to the content of the disc media. This opportunity arises in connection with delivery of purchases to catalog, e-commerce, and other xe2x80x9cshop-at-homexe2x80x9d customers, as well as for the distribution of free-standing-insert type advertising, samples, business-to-business communications and other forms of direct marketing and retail sales. This opportunity is not being exploited due to the lack of an effective container design and method for efficiently organizing, protecting, shipping, displaying at retail and storing disc-shaped media packaged with other materials.
One important object of this invention is to provide a container in which and a method whereby disc-shaped media and ancillary materials can initially be packaged together in stacked relationship and, after removal and use, they can easily be re-stored in stacked relationship in a manner so as to avoid contact therebetween.
Another object of this invention is to provide a container and a method of packaging that eliminates the need for a separate case (i.e., the need for a xe2x80x9cjewel boxxe2x80x9d) for the disc media.
Another object of this invention is to provide a container and a method of packaging whereby during initial storage, shipping, retail presentation and re-packaging disc media is securely held against movement and protected.
Another important object of this invention is to provide a shipping container in which and a method of packaging whereby disc-shaped media and other materials can be packaged, presented, conveyed, distributed and stored.
Another important object of this invention is to provide an aesthetically unique and compelling device and method for presenting at retail disc-shaped media and other materials which may or may not be related to the content of the media.
Another object of this invention is to provide a container and a method of packaging whereby the internal wall of a first chamber of a first member of the container is cylindrical in shape and of a diameter slightly larger than the external diameter of the disc media to thus retain the disc media in the first chamber of the first member of the container against movement in the plane of the disc media.
Another object of this invention is to provide a container and a method of packaging whereby either an annular ring or protrusions mounted on the internal wall of the first chamber of the first member of the container define an opening slightly larger in internal diameter than the external diameter of the disc media into which the disc media can be inserted to thus retain the disc media in the first chamber of the first member of the container against movement in the plane of the disc media.
Another object of this invention is to provide a container and a method of packaging whereby either an annular lip or protrusions extend from the internal wall of the first chamber of the first member of the container and define an opening slightly smaller in internal diameter than the external diameter of the disc media on which the disc media can seat to thus retain the disc media in the first chamber of the first member of the container against movement in a first direction perpendicular to the plane of the disc media.
Another object of this invention is to provide a container and a method of packaging whereby the container has a removable lid that attaches to the first member of the container after the disc media has been either initially positioned or subsequently re-stored on the seat and that retains the disc media against movement in a second, opposite direction perpendicular to the plane of the disc media.
Another object of this invention is to provide a container and a method of packaging whereby the first member and lid are removable and the first member and lid alone can be combined to create a permanent storage and restoring package for the disc media alone.
Another object of this invention is to provide a container and a method of packaging whereby an annular ring or protrusions mounted on the internal wall of the first chamber of the first member of the container define an annular post slightly smaller in exterior diameter than the diameter of the center hole of the disc media to thus retain the disc media on the post in the first chamber of the first member of the container against movement in the plane of the disc media.
Another object of this invention is to provide a container and method of packaging whereby the first chamber is within the removable lid.
Another object of this invention is to provide a container and method of packaging whereby the first chamber is within the removable lid and the disc media support member is a center post fixedly attached to and extending from the inside center of the lid.
Another object of this invention is to provide a container and method of packaging whereby the removable lid has both a first chamber for the disc media and a second chamber for other materials and wherein there is a third chamber in the container.
A further object of this invention is to provide a container and method of packaging whereby the container has first and second chambers and the second chamber in which the other materials are stored has a third opening besides the second opening which is sealed by the first member.
A further object of this invention is to provide container and a method of packaging whereby the container has a closure mechanism for the third opening that is separate and distinct from the closure mechanism for the second opening into the second chamber.
A further object of this invention is to provide a container and method of packaging whereby the container has an exterior shape for the first member such that the first member can serve as a base for the container.
Yet another important object of this invention is to provide a container and method of packaging whereby the container has an exterior shape for the second member such that the second member can serve as a base for the container.
To accomplish these and other objects, the container of this invention in its preferred form is a cylindrical first member provided with a first chamber, a first opening and a removable for closing such first opening, and a second member provided with a second chamber and a second opening for the storage of other materials in such second chamber. The lid has an inner structure defining central support for the disc media by means of interaction of such inner structure with the annular opening at the center of the disc media, such that the disc media is allowed to rotate, while limiting the linear movement of the disc media both perpendicular to and parallel to the plane of the media The inner structure in the preferred form includes projections which extend from the inner surface of the lid which cooperate to provide secure support for the disc shaped media in the lid. The lid is then engaged with and secured to the first member by sliding one edge of the lid at a bias under an arcuate lip along one side of the first opening to the first chamber, then pressing the remaining portion of the lid into the first opening of the first member. Snaps or tabs may be utilized to retain the lid in position. The first member with lid affixed is then inserted into and engaged with the second opening to the second chamber such that the combined first member and affixed lid serve to close and seal the second opening to the second chamber. The means for engagement include a variety of conventional attaching means, such as snapping the combined first member and lid into the opening, screwing the combined first member and lid into the opening, or using fins on the exterior surface of the first member to frictionally engage with the inner surface of the second member. A flexible handle is also provided to allow for the removal of the lid from the first member.
In the preferred method of packaging, disc media is inserted into and releasably retained within the lid to the first chamber of the first member, which lid is inserted into the first chamber at a bias such that one edge of the lid can slide under and be retained by an arcuate lip along one side of the first opening to the first chamber. The remaining portion of the lid is then inserted into the first opening of the first chamber and snaps or tabs are utilized to keep the lid in position. The other materials are inserted into the second opening of the second member, and the combined first member and lid is then inserted into the second opening in the second member such that the combined first member and lid serve to close and seal the second opening to the second chamber in the second member. The lid may subsequently be removed from the first member by lifting the handle, which tilts the lid and allows it to slide from under the arcuate lip.
The above, as well as additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent in the following detailed description.